What The Hell!
by ForbiddenRose22
Summary: Why is everyone fighting? And why is there a mark on her neck?


It was a calm day in the feudal era. A soft breeze passed by making kagome's raven hair flow around her. Cerulean eyes lazily drifted taking in the lush green forest that surrounded the small clearing where the Bone Eaters Well resided.

She was sitting on the edge of the well, waiting for Inuyasha to come find her like he always did. So imagine her surprise when instead two young looking girls ran into the clearing.

Kagome knew from looking at them that they obviously weren't human. Before she could get a good look at them however Sesshomaru appeared in front of her.

Looking up startled she said,"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hn.", was his response. Then he started to lean down as if to kiss her. Just as they were nose to nose, lips almost touch there came two shouts of rage.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard!", yelled Inuyasha.

"Damn mutt! Stay the hell away from _my_ woman!", rawred Koga.

Sesshomaru turn to glare at them. "You both are unworthy of such a woman. She is mine."

"Like hell she is!", retorted Inuyasha with a sneer on his face.

Within moments Sesshomaru and Koga were in beast form and Inuyasha had drawn Tetsusaiga. As a fierce battle commenced between the three, Kagome noticed that the two girls from earlier were yelling at each other. Well… one was yelling the other was laughing hysterically.

"GIVE IT BACK!", the one yelled causing the other to laugh even more.

"Never! The teathurby plushie is mine now.", the other who was getting chased declared.

"NO! The teathurby plushie is _MINE_!", the first yelled in indignation.

"Oh yeah Suki? Then why don't you come and get it from me?", the second taunted.

A fire blazed to life in Suki's eyes. "I'll make you regret those words Mini!", cried Suki as she transformed into a dragon.

They both took to the sky and flew into the distance, throwing insults at each other. Kagome could only wonder what a teathurby was, let alone how the heck there was a plushie of it in a place like the feudal era.

A loud explosion brought Kagome's attention back to the battle that had ensued among the men who were apparently fighting over her. Just when she was about to step in to break up the fight, Jinenji broke through the tree line screaming,"WORMS!". Looking behind him Kagome almost fell backward into the well in shock at see a giant earthworm that was chasing him. Once Jinenji disappeared the strange worm disappeared as well with a loud 'pop', only to show shippo rolling on the ground howling in laughter.

Before Kagome could scold him, a root looking tentacle wrapped itself around her waist effectively pulling her against Naraku. Not giving her time to yell or scream or even make a sound, Naraku roughly pushed his lips against hers.

Because her body refused to move she couldn't push him away, which turned out to be a very bad thing since he seemed to take her lack of response as her egging him on.

He nipped her lip causing her to gasp. Taking the opportunity presented to him, he shoved his tongue in her mouth.

_Finally_ Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga seemed to notice what was going on and boy did they look ticked. "Naraku!", was the simultaneous shout that erupted from their throats.

Pulling away Naraku smirked before giving them a smug look. "Problem weaklings?"

Sesshomaru growled then before anyone else knew what was happening, Kagome was in his arms bridal style. "Mine.", he stated before biting her neck. Everyone looked shocked as Sesshomaru's mark appeared on Kagome's neck declaring her as his mate.

Koga came out of his stupor and grabbed Kagome from the other males arms. Suddenly he was also marking her. Once finished, he and Sesshomaru glared at each other, growling.

Noticing Inuyasha's nervousness Kagome asked him,"What's wrong?"

"They both just laid claim to you."

"So?"

"So now they have fight to the death because there can only one mark."

"What do you mean? I have two don't I?"

"Yes but if one doesn't disappear, which will only happen when the demon who placed it there dies, the two marks will try to destroy each other killing you in the process."

Kagome's eyes became the size of dinner plates.

Kagome bolted upright in her bed, sweating. '_It was only a dream_.', she thought in relief. Catching something out of the corner of her eye in the mirror. Turning to see what it was, she gasped in horror. Sesshomaru's mark was on her neck. But not Koga's.

All of Japan was able to hear Kagome's yell of,"WHAT THE HELL?!"


End file.
